New Home Adventures
by NaiveKitsune
Summary: Goku had lived in The United States since he was 3 yrs old. Now hes 15 yrs old and he is now returning to Japan to live with his dad and big brother. WHo is his big bro and father? What friends will he make? How will his new life go?
1. Journey to the East

Note to readers: this is my first story so I will need your help to make it better. This is basically a trial fanfiction for me so I will be happy for any type of criticisms. Also I only have a vague idea were this is going so buckle up and hang on.

Story: So far it's a story about Goku and the others in modern day and going to school. This is more of a fun first try for me so it might be a bit of a random story but there won't be any OCS thankfully.

Pairing: a bit of: Sanzoxgoku, homuraxgoku, natakuxgoku, kougaijixgoku, gojyoxhakkai, Yaonexdokugakuji, sanzoxlirin, and many others.

Warnings: might be cussing, bad jokes.

Naive: Moshi Moshi! This is my first Saiyuki fanfiction.

Hakkai: Um…moshi moshi is used with phones.

Naïve: that's nice…So where is my proud boy who's the main main character!

Gojyo: You mean me of course.

Naïve:…

Sanzo: shut it Gojyo! She means me! (Shoots at Gojyo but misses)

Goku: It s me isn't it?

Naïve: No it's the Super hero meat bun!

Goku: WHAT! WHERE!

Gojyo: She was being sarcastic, you idiot monkey!

Goku: Shut it! You damn Kappa roach!

(Bickering between Goku and Gojyo in background)

Kougaiji: **NaïveKitsune does not own Saiyuki or any of the characters.**

Sanzo: who said you could do that!

Kougaiji: I did because I'm awesome according to Naïve's sister because in the English version my voice is done by Vic Mignogna and she loves Edward Elric who he is also a voice actor for.

Edward: why was I mentioned?

Naïve: Cause your great, awesome, cool, and my sister who is also (whispered: vertically challenged) likes your complex!

Goku: So hope you enjoy this story! Even though we have no clue where it's going!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journey East

**Gokus Pov**

I looked out the window of the airplane. As I thought over many things, that went around and around in my head. Would I like my new home? Will I be able to live with my big brother? What is my new home like? These questions and many others just kept going around and around.

At this very moment I was on a plane from The United States to Japan, my father's homeland. When I was 3 my mother and father divorced and I went to live with my mother in USA. I lived with her up until I was 10 yrs old; she passed away at that time. Then I was forced to live with my relatives up until this yr so that makes 5 yrs. Then I was informed that my dad had finally been told what happened and so he wanted me to come live with him and my big brother.

So here I am returned to Japan after 12 yrs abroad and returning to my family that I didn't remember about until I was told about them and I still can't remember them that well.

By the way I'm Saruniks Son Goku, 15 yrs old, first yr High school student. I am very athletic and cheerful. I eat a lot and am told I'm the cute type but I don't really understand things like this.

_I just hope that everything turns out okay. _I thought with a sigh. At that exact moment I released that we were over land.

"Waah!" I stated as I looked down on Japan. I could hardly contain myself as my worries of just a few minutes ago completely leaving my mind.

^&())*(&*&^%$^%%$*&^*^*(((

After leaving the plane I almost raced off to look at everything but just in time I remembered that my big brother was suppose to pick me up. So like the good little boy I was not trying to be I graved my luggage and stood off to the side but not too far so that my big bro could find me.

**Big Bros Pov**

I entered the airport after being a little late because I was released from class late. The airport was quite busy and it was very hard to see any where in it.

As I made my way to the area that I was suppose to pick up my long lost little brother, who I had not seen for many years besides the pictures that mom had sent, at least up until all contact was cut off 5 yrs ago. Many thoughts were going through my head. Up until my brother and mother left I had loved my little bro like he was going to disappear and I would never see him again.

_Much like what happened actually. _I mused. So I was a big wreck for a long time after they left. Things didn't get better until mom started to send us pictures of him, which I would then show to anyone. So you could say I had a brother complex.

I was worried that over these 5 yrs that he would have changed so much that I would not recognize him and that would ruin me. There was also the problem with not having interacted with him for 12 yrs so what if his personality was completely different. In either case what would I do I wonder.

While all this was going through my head I had made it to the area and started to look around. This started me panicking because I saw no one that looked like he did. That's when I released that I was only looking at eye level and that I wouldn't be able to see him if he was shorter than me.

So I looked to one side and slowly looked from one direction to the other while scanning the area. That's when I saw a glint of something. I looked back at that area and saw the back of someone who seemed to be eyeing a little girl's candy. The person had long hair that went to his butt from the back of his neck.

That is when he turned and I saw clearly that this must be my brother. He was shorter than me only coming up to my chest. He wore a green sweat shirt with a yin yang symbol in the middle of it and a pair of black gothic shorts with orange suspenders coming off of them, and a pair of brown boots.

He had brown hair that like I said was long in the back but spiked up front and had a gold head band, that I remember, in it. His face was still boyish for being 15 years of age and he had the looks that screamed cute or could lead someone to believe him to be a cute defenseless little animal. And taking up most of his face was a pair of big molten gold eyes with emotions gleaming in them and in his eyes were also a pure unbridled innocents, purity and sincerity that you would not believe them to belong to a teenager of today.

After making this evaluation I was washed over with emotion. He looked so much like he did in all of his pictures. And with a calm enwrapping me I then started towards him to make sure it was my brother and then to take him home.

**Goku's Pov**

After a while I got bored and was about to go and pilfer some candy off of this little girl who was sitting near me and had way to much candy, when a voice clearly used my name.

"You're Goku, right?" I whirled around to face the speaker and came face to chest.

This taking a few minutes to reach my brain I then took a few steps back and looked up. Standing before me in a skin tight black tank top that displayed his muscles under it quite well, with two loops of purple beads around his neck, and in tight gray pants was a guy that seemed vaguely familiar. And that's when I looked at his face. He had a nice face with black short hair and one blue eye and…at this point I had to stop my mouth from dropping…His other eye was gold, just like mine.

Not releasing that I was making him stand through a silence while I looked him over. I continued to look him over, completely forgetting to reply back.

"Um….did you hear me?" he stated after a bit and successfully knocking me out of my daze.

"Yeah I'm Goku!" I stated with a big grin, "You must be my big brother!" I then stated and gave him a big hug without a second thought.

I upturned my face to look at him from the hug to then see him blink a couple of times. This started me thinking that I Had done something wrong but he seemed to finally get a hold of himself. With a chuckle he hugged me back.

"Yes I'm your big brother Homura, Nice to meet you." He smiled down at me as he then broke of the hug and then tousled my hair. I in turn grinned back at him.

"Let us go then." He stated as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the exit, "All your things that were sent ahead have already been picked up and delivered to our house. Dad wasn't able to come so he sent his regards and so since we don't have the car we will have to ride the subway." He stated it so matter of factually that I just grinned at him and was dragged along by his hold on my hand.

**Homura's Pov**

As I lead my brother out of the airport and through the streets, stopping constantly so he could see things, I let out a sigh of relief. He seemed exactly the same as he was before. Pure, innocent, naïve, happy, straight forward, and everything else I remembered him as.

He seems not to remember me but I understand after all he was only 3 when we parted. I would just have to make new memories with him to replace the forgotten ones.

I still love my brother and I will never let anything hurt him. And no one would separate us again.

**Goku's Pov**

And so that was the beginning of my life in Japan and my first hurdle to living here, the meeting of my brother went on without a hitch. I was feeling quite good about my prospects of my future life.

* * *

Naïve: So that's it for now so please review and tell me what you think.

Goku: We are waiting for your replies.

Hakkai: Every time we get a review Goku gets a meat bun so come on!

Goku: Really! Awesome meat buns!


	2. Memories Forgotten

Naïve: So thank you for the one review I got.

Goku: Wow you already got one.

Sanzo: I think it is more surprising that she got any at all.

Naïve: Thanks for that vote of confident. Anyway I am happy to tell you that I will head the advise about updating. Also surprising I already thought out a big climax, what will help tie into the actual series(at least somewhat), and what the ending will probably be.

Gojyo, Sanzo: Hoozah!

Naïve:…Jerks.

Sanzo: Like we care what you think.

Hakkai: So **Naivekitsune does not own Saiyuki or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Goku's Pov**

We got home that night without a problem at around 7 pm. I was so excited to see my house and it was as nice as I thought.

"Here we are." said my big brother as he swept his hand out in front of us. I then took a look at my new home.

It was smaller than my home in the USA of course but I didn't mind. The outside was a creamy white and had a garage and a big window facing us in the front of the house. I was a bit disappointed in the front yard though.

So while I took in my new home my brother lead me inside. Upon getting my first look at the inside my eyes shined. I rushed in past my brother.

"Hey! Watch it Goku!" he yelled as he tried to grab me but I was already zooming around the house.

To my left after entering was a front room that looked like it was used for receiving guests, in front was a stair case that leads upward and a hall way that ran the length of the stairs right by it. On my right was an opening and I rocketed through it.

I was now in the dining area; the table was a western style and had 6 seats. I then went through another doorway on my left to the kitchen, which looked pretty well equipped. Then after leaving the kitchen through a doorway straight ahead from where I came in I was now in a hallway that went right to left.

I went left and came out in a Japanese style room with a walkway on the outside with big glass doors. I went out them into a beautiful garden! I loved it so much! It had a pond with a bridge that went over it that had a walkway that went up to the bridge and over and continued to a little house on the other side.

There was even a beautiful sakura tree. I immediately climbed it and found it comfortable and familiar. It seemed like I had sat like this before and looked down at someone with a smile. So nostalgic.

**Homura's Pov**

After my brother bolted for it without even taking his shoes off I might add. I went searching for him. Following the root through the dining room and kitchen to the family room. I saw that he had left the sliding door open and with a sigh I followed. Outside I looked for him to catch my breath he was sitting in the sakura tree like he use to.

"Goku! Get down from there!" I yelled at him.

**Goku's Pov**

I was shocked out of my familiarity syndrome when I heard my name shouted. Sadly as I looked over at my brother my hold slipped and I fell down. It was not a long ways down but it still dazed me and I was caught up in a familiar memory that I had forgotten…

_I sat in someone's lap in the sakura tree. I looked over at his face to see violet eyes and golden hair…I remember the first time I met this person I said it was like the sun…yeah this person was Konzen. _

_I then looked down to see a 10 yr old Homura, just like Konzen at the time was 10, looking up at us anxiety. _

"_Kon-chan give Goku back to me!" He shouted up at us from below._

"_No way Mura-chan! Goku likes me better! So he's staying with me!" He stated to Homura-ni with a smile. He then patted my head causing me to turn to look at him, "Right Goku!"_

"_That's not true! And don't use his first name so familiarly!" shouted my homura-ni before I could answer._

"_Stop being a stick in the mud Mura-chan!" Konzen looked at me and said, "Well Goku what do you think of me?"_

"_I love kon-chan!" I stated happily as I gave him a big hug. Konzen gave a victory smile towards Homura-ni who completely deflated and looked miserable. _

_I didn't like that so I stated, "I love homura-ni too!" As I wriggled from Konzen's grasp to get to my ni-san. I ended up falling down and getting knocked out…_

After getting over my daze and memories I noticed that my brother was standing over me worriedly.

"Goku are you alright!" he stated as he helped me to sit up. I rubbed my head and moaned.

"I'm okay!" I stated.

**Homura's Pov**

I was scared when my brother fell from the tree just like that time with Konzen. After that incident we were never allowed near the tree again.

So I rushed over to my brother and was relieved when I saw that he was not knocked out like last time but just dazed.

I asked him if he was okay as I helped him to sit up. He seemed okay and he said it too.

Then he gripped my arm and smiled up at me and said, "I remembered something."

I was ecstatic after hearing these words. What could it be did it involve me?

"I remembered when Konzen climbed the tree and took me with him and how you tried to get us down." He started. But the only thought I had was, _damn it why'd he have to remember that guy._

He looked at me curiously and I then said, "Yes, I remember too you fell down."

His smile got bigger as he said, "I fell after telling homura-ni that I loved him and trying to get to you."

My heart skipped a beat when he used his old name for me and even more so when he told me that he had attempted to get to me after saying those words. I did not know why but at this point I hugged him tightly.

**Goku's Pov**

I looked up at my brother a bit confused by the hug but I hugged him back anyway. It felt nice and different then my cousins hug that he always gave me.

Then after Homura-ni helped me up we started for the house. Something was swimming around in my head and after we got inside and closed the sliding door I finally grasped it.

"Whatever happened to Kon-chan?" I asked big brother and noticed him stiffen slightly. But he then relaxed a few minutes later.

"Nothing much, growing up I guess. He went to the same elementary, Jr. High, and High school as me and was in almost every class of mine. He drove me crazy." Homura-ni stated this simply.

"Oh yeah from my memory, even though its fuzzy, you guys never seemed to get along." I offered, releasing that it was true as I said it.

"He now lives in a dorm and goes to a college different then mine." My brother finished the conversation with this and I let it drop.

Then I noticed something and without think I proclaimed, "I'm hungry."

My brother paused in his walking to turn and look at me with a quizzical look and then he burst out laughing. I blinked at him blankly with probably a wtf looked plastered on my face.

"Oh...hahaha...sorry...hahaha...it's just I thought something was missing and didn't release till you stated that." He stated getting his laugh under control and wiping his eyes. He then looked at me and smiled.

"You were always hungry, but you wouldn't ask people for food. You would just make hints or state it off handily like it did not matter." He explained to me. Finally clearing it up.

All I stated was oh and to that he chuckled at me.

"Let me make you something to eat."

"You know how to cook!" I exclaimed with the look of someone who had met their idol. My eyes were shining with aww and everything.

"Yes, I do. And young one I might teach you as well." He stated like he was a Jedi teaching a padwon in Star wars.

"Cool!" was my only reply.

%*^^&%%%^$$%$^%&^*&*()()()(^%$^%

**Homura's Pov**

I looked down on my brother as he sleeked on the couch. He looked so peaceful, it was hard to believe that he had just not only got through dinner without passing out but also ate 3 helpings.

It was now 10 pm and at this moment the front door opened and our dad walked in. Saruniks rock Kaka was a guy of medium height. He has brown short hair, tanned skin from a childhood in the sun, and unlike us he had no gold eyes just normal blue eyes.

He started like he wanted to talk but I shhhd him and pointed to Goku. His face softened as he came forward and petted Goku on the head. He bent down and kissed Goku on the head.

We then left the room so not to disturb him. We went into the family room to talk.

"So…" My father started looking at me hopefully.

I smiled and said, "He is exactly the way he was before he left with mom."

He sighed with relief. Then he hugged me and walked back into the room with Goku sleeping in it. He looked down at Goku for a while and then he went to pick Goku up but then I intervened.

"It might be better for me to take him to his room, after all your tired from work." I whispered to him. He nodded gravely as in acceptation and then he left the room to get the leftovers from dinner.

I carefully picked my brother up and then I went up the stairs. At the top of the stairs there was a hall way that went right to left and then turned around the stair case. Making it so that there was a total of 4 rooms and each pair of two shared a bathroom.

I went to the left and into the room above the family room. Then I placed Goku on the newly bought bed for him. I then tucked him in and kissing his forehead I left the room to go to my room that was left of his.

_I wonder what life will have in store for us from now on. _Was my thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

**Goku's Pov**

As I slept I dreamt of things that I vaguely remember and of terrible things that made no sense to me.

* * *

Naïve: Hope you enjoyed the heartwarming brother and family moments.

Gojyo: When am I showing up.

Naïve: when I find out when you're going to met Goku. Luckily I basically know how Goku meets the next new character so I will be updating fast.

**Preview: **dreams, meeting dad, walks leading to destiny…or shrines whatever, destined meetings.


	3. Dreams and Meetings

Naïve: I love when people review.

Hakkai: Of course you do anybody would be happy.

Gojyo: Especially you cause no one ever notices you at all it's like you don't exist at all.

Sanzo: Poor you.

Naïve: is it me or does it seem like their ganging up on me?

Goku: I've had 2 meat buns but I have plenty of room for more.

Naïve: Goku you do the disclaimer today. You don't seem to be plotting my demise.

Goku: (whispers-that's what I want you to think)

Naïve: What was that?

Goku: (grin) nothing. **NaiveKitsune does not own Saiyuki or any of the characters and all references to things that Naïve does not own such as: Star wars, Charlie and the chocolate factory and others are also not owned by her.**

* * *

**Goku's Pov**

_I was in a cave inside the side of a mountain. There was no way out the exit was barred by columns like bars in a cage. Attached to my hands, neck, and ankles were heavy shackles and chains. _

_I sat in this place where my only comfort was that I knew my name was Goku. I knew nothing else so I did not know I was a prisoner. I continued to sit here through season after season all alone and wishing for something else. _

_Even though I did not know anything else. I wanted to be free but I had no memory of what freedom was so I sat here for centuries. I escaped inside me forever trying to escape my imprisonment without even knowing that I was doing it. It never struck me that I was caught in a cage with no way out._

_When I was in a daze someone appeared before me for the first time. This person was amazing to me. With the sun that merged with this persons hair making him seem more ethereal and beautiful. He had glowing violet eyes that drew me in while they at the same time bide me to go away._

_I stared at him aw struck not saying anything believing him to be not real._

"_Are you the one who has been calling me?" He asked me, breaking the silence that had enraptured this place for centuries._

"_No I haven't. I haven't been calling anyone." I answered without knowing why._

"_Right… Well I am here now so you can stop calling." He proclaimed without listening to me._

"_I was not calling to begin w…"I started but he cut me off._

"_Why don't you come with me instead, I will take care of you." He stated simply and then reached out his hand._

_I in turn without knowing why I reached out mine own. The shackles and chains turned to dust as our hands met and then the columns that had kept me prisoner, that I now finally understood, also crumbled._

_I then got up on my feet and left with that person. This person who had freed me and glowed just like… oh I see now this person…this person he is my sun and I will be with him for the rest of my life._

"_Just so you know my name is Sanz…."_

I awoke at this moment to Homura-ni shaking me awake. He was already dressed and I could smell something good in the air.

"So your awake now huh. Well come down stairs and eat. Then we will spend the morning unpacking." After stating this he left the room and shut the door.

I lay there in a daze. Thinking back over the dream I had, _that man he looked like Konzen but with shorter hair. I wonder if he was real. And if he was real I would like to spend the rest of my life with him…_

"Come on Goku, come eat!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Homura-ni's yell. I then got up and wondered down to the table. Where all thoughts were drowned out by what I saw.

I saw scrambled eggs, ham, sausage, bacon, and sunny side up eggs, pancakes, waffles, French toast, normal toast, muffins, and much more. I started to drool. At that moment of time Homura-ni walked in and saw me. He started to laugh.

"Can I eat it all?" I exclaimed as I looked at him with what would be termed by most to be the ultimate puppy dog face.

Homura-ni laughed and came over and ruffled my hair.

"Why do you think I made western style breakfast food and also why I made so much. It seems that we must be wary of your appetite or we will be eaten out of house and home." He stated as he continued to ruffle my hair.

"But please save some for me and dad to." He finished with and then smiled.

"Dads home?" I stated as I began eating with zealous.

"Yes dad is home." Came an unfamiliar voice from behind were I was sitting. It was accompanied by a chuckle.

I turned around slowly to take in my father's appearance after 12 years. I got up and hugged him forgetting that I had syrup on my fingers.

He laughed at me and hugged me back. Then Homura-ni laughed as well and stated, "Goku seems to have left his mark on you, dad." He said this as he pointed to the finger prints in syrup on dad's nice white shirt.

"Oh, well! I am just happy to get such a good welcome from my dear youngest son." He said this as he sat at the table. So we continued with breakfast. Surprisingly dad and Homura-ni were able to eat some food before I ate it all.

But soon dad had to go deal with some business and Homura-ni helped me to unpack. It took most of the morning and until 2 pm to finish unpacking. When we were done unpacking I had a snack that Homura-ni made for me. Then I started for the door.

"Where are you going, Goku?" Homura-ni asked me with a calm face.

"I'm going to explore the neighborhood!" I exclaimed back at him.

"Don't get lost…Okay?" He stated as I shut the door and decided to not answer him back.

^&*(%%*%%$*(&$#%**Time Skip**^^%$$%&$%&^^(&^*^

After walking around the neighborhood I started to get the feel of the place and it felt quite nice. I had seen a lot of houses and two blocks away from our house was a park with a playground and walking paths. This park was huge.

And for some reason I felt drawn to it like I had a once in a life chance involving this park. That's when the figure from my dream flashed before my vision.

_Hmmm….maybe…what the heck lets go anyway even if it isn't possible I still will have fun after all it's a park. _Those were my thoughts as I entered the park and headed for the playground.

I entertained myself a while by playing with the kids. As I played lava monster, tag, and other mindless kid games with them all. I failed to notice all the people who stopped to look and smiled fondle at the sight of us playing.

After that I then just ran around a lot randomly till I, dead tired, flopped on my back and played dead. I couldn't really play dead well with how I was heavily panting but some kids came running over and sprawled themselves across me. The girl ones were giggling insanely as they started to put braids and braded my hair.

But soon they removed them and all of them left me alone. And so I just lay their contemplating if I should take a nap there and then. But then I heard a lot of yelling and shouting and the sound of running feet.

"Get back here dang you! Stupid animal." I heard shouted. I lifted my head up to look around and was greeted by a slavery kiss from a white dog.

I quickly sat up and for my efforts I was lavished with the gift of being able to see my assailant a lot better. He was the biggest, whitest, and did I mention humungast dog I had ever seen.

He was wagging his tail away like no tomorrow. When he saw me sit up he then practically through himself, at least I thought it was a he, at me and began eating my face. At least that's the only words I could think of to describe what it felt like.

I calmed him down as best I could and he even laid his head in my lap with his tail wagging none stop. He seemed like an okay animal to me. But it seems there was someone who did not agree with me.

"Hey you stupid mutt!" came the yell from a few feet away. Someone came into my vision; a very out of breath person I might add.

She was a little shorter than me if I was standing up. She had on a pair of brown slacks, brown boots, and a yellow tank to, which with the fabric stretched so much by her chest I was left wondering why it had not ripped yet.

After taking in her attire I moved on to look at her face. I was then greeted by a pair of breath taking emerald eyes, surrounded by bright orange curls. The rest of her hair was tied back into a pony tail. On her check was what appeared to be a tattoo of a claw mark.

She stood there looking at me and probably in turn evaluating me too. Then with a swift movement she was pointing at the dog.

"That good for nothing dirty rug is mine, Shorty! So I would appreciate it if you returned it to me!" She stated with a glint of her eyes and a jerk of her arm to emphasis her point.

The white dog whimpered and hide behind me. It was obvious that the dog didn't like her one bit.

So me being irritated at the Shorty comment; I started petting the dog. As the dog started wagging his tail and licking me again, I smirked at her. I pretended then to ignore her and pour my full attention into the dog.

I got exactly the reaction I had been hoping for. Her jaw dropped and she stood there with it open for about five minutes before she closed it tightly. She then proceeded to glare at me and then just like a child throwing a small tantrum she stomped her foot once; clearly this meant that I should listen to her but I just smirked again.

Then she released that I was doing it on purpose, so she opened her mouth, probably to tell me off, but I then asked a question to throw her off, "What's the name?"

She stopped and froze for a sec. I let her have that second. She then proceeded to obviously flounder around for words but it seemed she hadn't quite grasped the actual question.

"Lirin." She blurted out at me. I blinked and thought about it. The name probably wasn't the dogs name so it was most likely hers.

I smiled sweetly at her and stated, "I was talking about the dog's name, not your name Lirin…but it is nice to meet you."

To my great joy she turned a bright red and then she stuttered out, "Dragon is his name, I knew you were asking that, I mean I was just caught off guard and usually you would think you were asking my name…" She trailed off after a while.

I knew she was just rambling and so I continued to look at her. When she finally stopped I looked at her and raised one eyebrow in question at her. She then proceeded to grow redder and then glare at me.

_Oh if looks could kill I would be in my grave being done by a necromancer and a zombie. _That was my thoughts as she continued to glare at me.

So thinking that this had gone bad a while ago and that it would probably be best if I just pretended that everything that just happened hadn't I then plastered a fake smile on my face and with a innocently sweet voice I said, "You called me Shorty but your shorter than me," I stood up to emphasis my point, "So does that mean you're an umpa lompa?" I finished with, trying to crack a joke and make her smile.

She blinked and blinked again. "What is an umpa lompa?"

I stared at her like she had grown three heads and an extra boob for good measures. _How could she not know about Charlie and the Chocolate factory…it was after all the wet dream of children everywhere not to mention pmsing women from all over. _Was the train of thought that ran through my mind.

Then it dawned on me and I laughed hard. This for some reason shocked her, probably because it was not what she thought my reaction would be. I smiled at her when I was done with my laugh and then started to explain to here, "It's a species from an American movie. I hadn't released till now that there would be such a gap. You see I just moved her from America so I know a completely different culture then you. So sorry forget it…And my name is Saruniks Son Goku but you can just call me Goku…Wow I'm hungry do you want to grab a bite to eat?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

She then just looked at me like I had done to her a few minutes ago. It took her a bit to catch up with me and digest it.

But then she smiled, "I think you're really weird…I mean really really weird. But you are okay. So I think that sounds great! I know a good place that sells meats bun…" She stated with such excitement that I started to catch it. "But I can't go right now cause I'm walking Dragon so how about we hang out tomorrow?"

I grinned at her. "Okay so I'll see you here about 3 pm tomorrow?"

"Yep! See you tomorrow." Was her parting words as she grabbed Dragon and dragged him away.

^#*^*&^#*&%$**Time Skip**#$(*&#&(*#%%(

I was now done exploring the neighborhood. I had walked by the arcade, a shopping area, some restaurants, a diner, and some other places.

I had just passed the convenience store when I noticed a lack of buildings on my right.

I continued along the road and passed the turn to go home. I came to some stairs and curiosity getting the better of me I started up them.

When I got to the top I checked my watch and saw it was around 5 pm. I looked around and then finally released where I had come to. I hit my palm and exclaimed, "This is a shrine right? Yes it is cool!"

So being suddenly back into an adventurative mood I began exploring. I walked into the grass. I walked around the pond with the koa fish, hearing a plop of a frog. And then continued winding my way around.

After a while I had made my way to the back of the shrine. After scanning the area I saw a path that led up a hill without thinking I took it.

As I walking along the path I saw some statues and some paths that diverged from my path but I ignored them. Continuing on my way I started to hum one of the theme songs for bleach.

Then suddenly the path opened up and I was in a clearing. To my right was what appeared to be a very old shrine. It creped me out so I avoided it after all I didn't want to get cursed to be a mushroom or something like that.

I started to explore the clearing. I went around finding pretty rocks and going farther and farther into the clearing. I climbed up a kind of steep hill and looked around. The hill was not tall enough to see over the trees which made me sad.

That is when I noticed that the sun was getting closure and closure to setting so I turned to go back the way I came. That is when I slipped on a lose pebble and tumbled down the hill. I rolled a little farther then I should of, from the base of the hill, telling me the ground was not flat.

After finally stopping my tumbling I groaned. Then sitting up I shuck my head to get my vision to steady. I then tried to stand up, that failed miserably because I had somehow sprained my ankle. With the way it was I would not be able to walk on it.

I saw a tree nearby so I slowly dragged myself over to it and put my back against it. While I did this the sun got closure to the horizon.

I being the type that has never been afraid for myself was not really worried or scared so I kind of just sat there. But strangely I started to want to go home and get my ankle treated, after all it hurt bad, and then to eat some good food. So while thinking this I wrapped my arms around my legs and lay my head down on my knees blocking everything out. A thought crossed my mind at this moment…_this fells just like that dream I had where I was all alone. I wish someone would come for me like in that dream. That would be great especially if I could met that guy._

So as it got darker and darker I continued to sit there silently and soon I stopped thinking of anything at all. I went into a daze and rubbed my head into my knees and shivered from the cold. I locked out the world and so I felt nothing.

So it was no surprise that I did not notice as someone approached me. I did not feel it as he took in my form and stood there silently waiting for me to show some sign that I knew he was there.

The person then growing impatient made a decision.

"Were you the one who was calling me?"

* * *

Naïve: I did a longer chapter then my previous ones yeah.

Sanzo: So you introduced the other monkey before me.

Naïve: Oh be quite the next chapter is all about you so no complaining.

Sanzo: Whatever.

Gojyo: Remember the monkey gets a meat bun each time you review and now that we have two of them in the story we need double the reviews so give them to us.

Goku, Lirin: MEAT BUNS!


	4. Mystery Person's Day

Naive: Thanks to all those who reviewed! It's great!

Sanzo: You are probably so happy you could die…

Naïve: Jerk…Also I'm happy that someone is anticipating the first climax of the story the meeting of our favorite guys….but sadly I'm going to have to disappoint you.

Gojyo: You don't have to worry no one expected anything from you.

Naïve: ….

Goku: I expect things from Naïve!

Naïve: I love you so much Goku! (A single tear of joy)

Goku: If she doesn't do well then there's no reviews and if there are no reviews I get no meat buns!

Naïve: …. (A single tear of sadness)

Lirin: That's right we need our meat buns! So do well or else Naïve!

Naïve: You are such a***holes! But your sarcastic and mean selves are so funny and I love you for it. Anyway as I was saying this chapter will be how the mystery person's day went before he meets Goku. also on that note I got a question for you who is the mystery person and please tell me who you thought it was and why in a review that way I can now if I did foreshadowing and other such things right!

Sanzo: why bother we know the answer.

Goku: she did it right. (Sanzo stares at him and unsurprisingly hits him over the head with the fan.)

Hakkai: Before anymore violence is committed, **Naïve does not own any of the characters of Saiyuki and any other references to things you know she does not own obviously she lays no claim to them.**

* * *

This morning started out unlike any other. For one thing I awoke earlier than normal. And for another I was actually in a good mood for once when I woke up.

_So I wonder which realm of the __6 paths of hell__1__ froze over…it was probably niraya__2__ those poor souls. Wait why am I caring for someone else…it's a pain in my ass. _These were the thoughts running through my mind as I stared up at the ceiling.

As I was saying I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something good was going to happen. And I never have these feelings. It's about as likely as me showing my true emotions of like towards someone.

But the good thing was that I didn't even seem to notice the usual whispers in the back of my mind that called to me to come. Even though now that I think back they had been louder than usual since yesterday and they were much louder today.

Finally decided I had broaden enough for the morning I got up and got dressed. I pulled on a black long sleeve shirt on, even though it was the end of summer. I also pulled on a pair of baggy brown pair of pants with many pockets on it. They were leisure clothes, best for doing things not to dirty but good enough to do some chores and still take a nap in.

I then smelled something good and released I was up in time to go to breakfast so I then headed for the dining room.

When I had arrived I was a bit surprised to see that my dad had made western style breakfast. I looked at the food and raised an eyebrow, at that moment my father walked in.

"Oh, you're up already…wow that's a surprise, lucky I made enough for both of us. My intuition is as good as ever." He stated this all calmly and in his quiet voice.

Then he actually looked at me. He paused then smiled, with that usual comforting smile, and then he said, "You appear to be in a good mood today."

This jib at me didn't really make me falter in my good mood because I was quite enjoying the feel of it at the moment. So to try to at least prove him wrong I harrumphed, glared at him then taking my seat at the low table began eating my food.

My father sat down as well and continued watching me. He then proceeds to allow a slight smile on his face as he shakes his head. Even though I wasn't a mind reader I could easily tell what he was thinking. He was thinking fondly of youth and how we always must be defiant or some such crap like that.

So we sat through the rest of the meal in silence. Then after the meal my father indicated that he wanted me to go help his disciple clean some in the shrine.

The disciple is kind of weird but I must grudgingly emit that he's a good guy and pretty okay to. He does a good job at what he does and even does most of the work so there is usually not much for me to do. But I went to check anyway.

The time was around 8 am at about the time I found the guy.

"Ohi!" he greeted as he draped his arm around my shoulders. "How you doing eh?"

I rolled my eyes at him and then pulled his arm off of me. "I was doing much better before you touched me."

"Oh, so cold. I think I might freeze if you don't warm me up." He claimed as he reached out again to try to hug me. But he was stopped by a fist to his face. I then swept his feet out from under him.

"Dad sent me to help you, but if you are joking like this…I guess you don't need it." I started to walk away. He released what I said and then he stopped rubbing his nose.

"Okay I'm quite sorry and I could use the help." While he had started talking I had walked back over. He reached out his hand to get a lift up and I unemotional stood there with a blank stare like I was a blind person.

He was feeling acquired, I could tell. But after a few minutes of no assistants he got up on his own. "Man you're so cold you could pass as an ice women." He stated this and looked to me for a reaction. I in turn just raised my eyebrow. He sighed.

"Okay so over here is what I need help with…" As he continued he began to walk and I followed. All I knew was that at least I would have something to do.

482578171857418993**Time Break**189548917593234432

At around 12:30 I was done helping and lazing on the walkway in the sun. My dad and the disciple had left about 20 minutes ago so I would have to deal with lunch on my own.

So after thinking for a while I started to walk towards my favorite diner. It was a quaint little place and the food was good and cheap also.

As I walked I looked around the town. I saw by the Arcade a vaguely familiar person. I didn't know his name but I knew his reputation.

He had long red hair and red eyes. He wore a blue tank top with a bling belt, and a pair of black pants. He was with a group of shady people and some all right looking chicks.

I knew him as the guy everyone liked. He attracted girls like magnets and did lots of them at the same time. Strangely it's told that the girls don't usually mind even the ones that weren't sluts.

I had stopped to observe when the guy I was inspecting looked up and locked eyes with me. He looked at me confused for a sec and then it pasted.

**Gojyo's Pov**

I had been hanging with my group when I felt a stare on me. Thinking it was another shy girl who wouldn't approach me on her own, _So much better than those Mary Sues who practical threw themselves at me_, I looked up.

I locked eyes with a guy. He was quite eye catching himselves and probably has the pick of the litter. But there was something different about him. I had never met the guy but weirdly it felt like I had. I felt a shiver of recognition pass through me.

I turned back to my friends letting it pass. I probably would never see the guy again. I thought this while not knowing that me and many others fates were tied to him and another person, who I would meet in the near future.

**Mystery person's Pov**

I continued on my walk to the diner. Where I had a pretty good meal. They made the best food. I then thought what I would do next.

Then after a little thought I released that I had not been to the park in a while. So I looked up at the clock and saw it was 2 o'clock. So I got up and then I started to head towards Wind Rose Park.

I was walking down the street minding my own business. That's when a factor appeared that changed my mind about the park.

I heard shouting and then a woof. I was then unceremoniously barreled into by something white, large, and heavy. The wind was knocked clean out of me and I went flying face first onto the pavement.

The thing that ran into me stopped for a minute a few feet from me. So I then saw that it was a huge dog. It walked up to me licked me on the face.

That's when the shouting got louder. The dog hearing it then raced off. I wiped saliva from my face and muttered, "God damn stopped dog."

I was about to pick myself up when I heard the noise of running feet. "Out of the way!" I heard shouted and since I was still lying on my belly I flatted even more.

I did not see it but I felt it as I heard the whoosh over my head. The person had jumped over me. As the person ran after the dog I saw a short figure with an orange pony tail.

I completely forgot my good mood entirely. I was pissed as I picked myself up and dusted myself off. This is when I noticed the people around giving me amused looks. I glared at all of them and sent them scurrying on their way to do whatever.

About to begin walking towards the park again I released something. The dog and kid were heading towards the park. So if I went there I might be annoyed to death.

So I decided to stay clear of the place. Unknown to me I had unintentually put off the meeting that was destined for today. I had ruined my chances of meeting this person.

I began heading home but not before hearing some news. A group of middle age women were talking in front of a store and I needed to tie my shoe lace.

"Did you hear about Mr. Saruniks?"

"No I did not, what happened to him?" said a red head.

"Apparently his ex wife died. She was taking care of his youngest son. Well the poor dear ended up living with relatives in the states for 5 years before he was told. Well when he heard he got custody of the poor dear and brought him back to Japan to live with him." Said a stereo typical Japanese woman.

"Oh well I hope the dear will be happy and nice after all I don't want any child raised by Americans to be a bad influence on my dear…" I walked out of hearing of them. I didn't know that this piece of information would help me later on.

289592890495829850**Time** **Break**490582094859850-2450

I had made my way back to my house. Looking out over the whole of the shrine I just stood there for a few moments. Not really noticing anything just thinking.

Then I made up my mind. I knew exactly where I was going. I headed straight to the back of the shrine and found the path. It did not matter what path I took.

I followed it upward ignoring the statues, which I was use to, and the side paths. I knew from experience that the paths behind the shrine were like a maze and it was better to keep to a signal path to get to where you wanted to go. Or at least most of the time, some days it was a bad idea.

The area behind the shrine wasn't even that big, not even as big as Wind Rose Park. This reason was because it belonged to the shrine and being in the middle of the city it couldn't take up to much cause this part of the shrine was usually not public. The reason for this was because it was magical.

It was too big to be in just the area it was suppose to be in. For one thing I had explored and played here so much by its outer boundaries I should know every nook and cavity of it but this was not true.

I constantly got lost and ended up at new places I had never been or that I did not want to go to. So in a nut shell the boundaries of the land behind the shrine did not fit how huge it was so it must be magical. It must be a place of wonder.

By my age I didn't give a hoot about those things. All I knew was that hardly anybody went here besides me so I usually had it to myself. And I wallowed in my solitude.

So as I thought these things I went deeper and deeper into this place. I continued walking not paying attention cause I would go where the path led me.

I then came out in a clearing with an ancient shrine building in it. I had never been here before.

So deciding it was as good a place as any I walked behind the shrine at down and brought out my cigarettes.

While I smoke something began to nag at my mind. It took a while but I finally noticed it.

The whispers in the back of mind were getting louder and sounding more urgent. I paid attention and tried like when I sometimes tried to understand them.

But as soon as I paid attention they got quieter. But I did her something it went like this, "My….n...me…is…So…n….G…ku…" _What could it mean? Is it my name is soana gaku? Or is it my name is son goku? _These were my thoughts.

Whatever the person's name is I wanted them to stop calling it was an annoyance. I had always thought this and it was clear now it was coming from someone.

Well now you're caught up with me. My day was kind of weird and not general I could say.

I stared up at the sky and not paying attention I burned myself on my cigarette. Cursing I threw the cigarette down and rubbed it with my foot. Then taking a water bottle out of my bag I let the water flow over the burn.

Then I was thoroughly disgusted with myself. Looking at the sky I decided that I would go take a nap inside the shrine. After all there was still plenty of day light out. I didn't know what this would bring for me and at the time I wouldn't probably of care.

I did release getting up in the morning earlier than usual can cause you to need naps.

* * *

1-also known as the desire realms look it up on Wikipedia an example would be mukuro's eye power from hit man reborn he gets a power from each of these realms there's the god, jealous god, human, hungry ghost, animal, nirvana domains.

2-niraya is basically standing for hell in the desire realms.

Naïve: So I revised this chapter. You got to know some other characters. Which you won't learn most names until we are back to goku cause I want to introduce them through their meetings with Goku. Also originally I wasn't going to have Gojyo in but I had to cause I was willed to do it by good.

Hakkai: Wasn't it because Gojyo cornered you then bribed you to put him in.

Naïve: I have no clue what you're talking about. (She quickly hides a bunch of pictures of Goku and Sanzo in compromising positions and the three giant Hershey bars.)

Sanzo: I thought you were revealing the mystery person this chapter.

Naïve: decided to hold off to next chapter where it will be mystery person's point of view to a certain point and then well switch to Goku's point of view and reveal the person.

Lirin: Yeah I was in here again!

Sanzo: Pip down and have a meat bun.

Naïve: We are up to 4 reviews and lots of hits! You guys must like this story a lot! Any way I want to know what you think, so review, any good ideas of what to come, so review, what characters u think I will have, so review, any tad bits of side character couples, so review, and anything else review. I love you all so much.

Sanzo: we don't love you.


	5. Monk and Monkey's Meeting

Naïve: So I have had 7 reviews…I'm in heaven.

Homura: Why would you say that heaven is a horrible place, they took away my loved one, treated me and Goku and Nataku horrible because we were heretics, it never changes…. (Continues to ramble nonstop till his two underlings come and walk him out)

Sanzo: I hate those guys.

Goku, Gojyo: We know, you said it a lot of times in the anime.

Konzen(walks in and walks up behind Sanzo gives him bunny ears): He forgot Heaven is boring…(Sanzo Tries to see behind himself but Konzen triumphed and stays hidden behind his back then growing bored walks off)

Sanzo: So anyone care to tell me who was behind me?

Goku: IT was you! (He's grinning brightly till hit over the head by Sanzo)

Sanzo: That's not possible you stupid monkey!

Gojyo: SO today it will be my sexy self saying the disclaimer…**NaiveKitsune does not own any of the characters nor the anime Saiyuki or any other thing that she refers to in this story.**

* * *

I didn't know how long I was sleeping but I could just feel that it was getting darker. I lay there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling. I slowly came to the realization that my body was pulsing with energy and was ready like a spring ready to spring.

Then I came to the conclusion that I was waiting for something, I did not know what or who but it irritated me. So I continued to lie there silently.

That's when I released something was missing. It took about a minute to release that the whispering call was silent. I felt excited maybe the call was gone for good.

Then like it was waiting for me to realize it was gone, it came back with vengeance. Causing me to stifle a yelp of pain.

I could clearly hear it now. It seemed to be calling me like usual but it wasn't using my name. I do not know how I knew it was calling me when my name wasn't being called but it just felt right.

"Sanzo…Sanzo…Sanzo… Sanzo!...Where are you? I need you." It called only to me, in an urgent way. Then it quieted, only to start again.

"Are you coming? Sanzo!...I'm hungry! Where are you?" Then it quieted again.

_What the F**k is going on. I don't care what you need or who you are and I especially don't care if you're hungry. What the h**l why'd you put that part about being hungry in there, when there is no reason, are you stupid or something. God this is irritating. _These thoughts tumbled through my mind.

The call became a whisper again and it continued to repeat over and over, "this way come on."

I was completely fed up at this point. I got up went outside and started smoking. I tried to ignore it but for some reason when I did I felt pain in my chest. _Just ignore it. It is stupid. It'll stop eventually. Just ignore it. Just ignore it… _I repeated this over and over in my head.

But soon with the repeated whispering call and my own attempts to drown it out I got a headache. It soon became so annoying that I gave up. I throw my cigarette down and stomped on it.

I then proceed to go in the complete opposite direction from where the call wanted me to go. I did this because no one controls me or even bosses me around. Of course in the past there were some who tried to boss me around. The few who tried, failed, and ended up beaten to an inch of their grave. But those annoying a**hole are not really important.

Sadly I soon released that the farther I attempted to move from the chosen direction, the louder the call became. My headache was becoming a migraine from this, but luckily not a lot of sun was left.

I sighed and did something I would never do. If someone who knew me was here right now and saw what I was about to do they would probably freak out so much that they would go crazy, do it with a ugly old guy, claim the world was ending, eat everything with mayonnaise and strawberries, and then keel over.

I gave in. Yes it is really simply shocking. I had never given into to anything in my life. The reason I did this was probably because the voice had always been there, cutting deeper and deeper into me and under minding my will power.

This would be the first time I gave in but it wouldn't be the last. As they say once you give into temptation it is easier to do it again. The only thing I believe is good about this is that probably it would be only this one person who was calling me that I would ever give into.

So I started to follow the call of the voice. I made my way across the clearing from the shrine. As I went the voice got softer and quieter as I went until it was completely silent.

I stood there with my back to the setting sun. I looked around and saw nothing of interest. Then I became irritated. _Could it be that the calling voice was just a prank to tourcher me? _With this thought I became severally ticked off.

I scanned the surrounding this time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement at the base of an oak tree. Turning to get a better look I saw that there was a blob of a mass at the base of the tree.

I moved toward it, as I did so I began to make it out better. It was a person curled up with arms around its knees and its head lying on the tops of the knees. On top of the head I saw brown tuffs so that must be the person's hair.

The way the person was sitting made it hard to see his face. As I was sizing him up I came to release that this would be the first person I had contact with in this forest. As I had said this forest is magical so it was usually best to avoid the few people and things I saw in the forest.

So I stood there waiting for him to notice me. After a while I released that he did not notice me at all. I began growing inpatient at this person.

_How dare he ignore me. He was the one who was calling me. This is so irritating and not to mention annoying. I should just leave his miserable a*s. That would show him. _Even though these thoughts crossed my mind I did not move to leave. But I soon grew tired of this whole thing.

"Where you the one who was calling me?"

I noticed a pause in the world like everything froze and was waiting for something to happen. I began to think that the person was unconscious. But then there was movement and the person slowly lifted his face to look at me.

I let out the breath that I didn't release I was holding. I stared into his molten gold eyes feeling the world and reality slip away. The irritation, annoyance, and anger I had felt for so long flowed away from me. It made me feel clean for some reason. I released that I was actually happy that I had followed the voice.

Through it all I was completely calm and then the moment was gone. I was left feeling empty.

His eyes were unfocused at first but then the snapped back into it. Then I locked eyes with him. He curiously looked at me for a few seconds. Then it was replaced with a look in his eyes like he had a clear question he wished to ask.

Then he cutely-_what the h**l am I thinking-_ cocked his head to one side with a puzzled look on his face…

"Déjà." Was the one word he said and it completely confused me. It was it seemed not what I suspected to happen.

I became irritated. I do not believe at him but for the fact that I had no clue what was going on.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Naïve: Hahaha… I know, I was suppose to reveal the mystery character- even though you all pretty much know who it is- this chapter but I decided to leave it hanging one more chapter.

Sanzo: I'm losing patients with you.

Goku: Maybe we should do a thing with that Sanzo.

Sanzo: What?

Goku: For each new review Sanzo has to be more patient.

Gojyo(grinning): Yeah that sounds good.

Sanzo: Do you want to die! (Points gun at Gojyo while hitting Goku over the head)

Hakkai: I think we will stick with the meat buns for now and someone would probably be really angry if we got a lot of reviews and she got no meat buns.

Lirin: You are d**n right! (Eating one of her meat buns)

Naïve: So I promise next chapter we will know his name and I will be starting off from Goku's point of view.

Preview: finally the meeting, anger, déjà ruined, yelling, and conversations.


End file.
